


论攻略猫咪的方法（下）

by sssukin



Category: akkn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssukin/pseuds/sssukin
Summary: ※警告⚠️※口有，插射有，失禁有※可能ooc，非常糟糕
Kudos: 28





	论攻略猫咪的方法（下）

“攻略猫咪的方法，想要我教你吗？”

三枝明那想出声阻止却发不出任何声音，他无法反抗撑在自己身上的人。上一秒明明还在清醒地感受到羞愧，下一秒就被自己这位邻居的举动冲击的大脑再次宕机。

叶起身坐在三枝明那的大腿上——准确地说是大腿以上，慢悠悠地解开了三枝明那每天都带着的项圈，随后熟练套在了自己的脖子上。

“要让猫猫舒服哦～”

三枝明那的脑子像炸开的烟花，他甚至开始回想起了这几年看过的片子里，男人们是如何让av女优得到爱抚和刺激的。

身上的人双手撑在两边，对于男人来说过细的腰向下塌陷成了优美的弧度，三枝明那甚至感觉到自己半勃的性器被两瓣富有弹性的肉团挤压着，就像被片子里女人的胸部做着乳交一样。

“明那是第一次吗？”

是，所以请你快停下吧，再发展下去就不能控制了。三枝明那心里想，却无法出声拒绝这个可以轻易蛊惑人心的邻居。

“不回答就是默认喽？看来要好好教你呢。”

“呐，喂饱我吧~”

感觉到自己腰带被解开，身上的人呼吸仿佛也变得有些急促，性器暴露在空气中，暴露在自己一直以来的意淫对象面前，三枝明那脸皮再厚也有了一丝想要退缩的念头。

叶捧着面前半勃的性器，伸出粉色的舌尖，像一只小猫舔食着营养膏一样，一点一点舔着三枝明那的东西。

这幅景象从三枝明那的视角看来极具冲击性。自己爱慕着的人松垮的扎着头发，认真给自己做着口交，从上往下看还能看到他的高领毛衣里隐隐约约露出的自己的黑色皮质项圈。

叶认真的舔着三枝明那的阴茎，从囊袋到冠状沟都被他的舌头照顾了个遍。此时的三枝明那已经完全勃起了，顶端渗出的透明液体，也都被叶一滴不剩的舔进了嘴里。仿佛是感受到了过于灼热的视线，叶不知是有意还是无意的将自己一边的头发挽在耳后，揉着三枝明那的囊袋，直接将面前的东西整根吞了进去，一边吸食着，一边感受着嘴里炽热的跳动，以及扣在自己后脑的逐渐用力的双手。

叶享受掌控对方的感觉，即使喜欢在性爱中处于下位。身体上处于下位者，但在精神上掌控对方不是更刺激吗。叶想。

不过现在叶有些后悔了，鼓动的阴茎在他嘴里不断冲撞，扣着后脑的双手也开始毫无顾忌的将他的头往下压，配合着顶弄的胯，龟头不断摩擦着喉咙，带给他难以忍受的想要作呕的感觉，以及两颊的酸痛。他甚至被嘴里过于巨大的东西逼出了眼泪，混合着唾液挂在精致的下巴上，随着撞击滴落到三枝明那的腿上。

越是被粗暴的对待，叶获得的满足越大。叶把这归为自己单纯的爱好而不是受虐欲。感受着三枝明那的低吼和愈发用力的顶弄，叶忍不住空出自己的一只手来抚慰下身，自己的嘴被当成泄欲工具的认知使叶兴奋起来，平日里那么容易害羞的青涩大学生，此刻受到他的撩拨后控制不了自己的理智做出如此过分的事，这不是最棒的场景吗。

逐渐加重的撞击伴随着一声低吼，三枝明那射出的时候从叶的嘴里退了出来，却没来得及远离他的脸。叶漂亮的脸蛋被颜射了，甚至有一些糊住了眼睛。身下惊愕的大学生嘴唇似乎有些发抖，像只做错了事的大狗一样无助地看着他。

三枝明那看着叶牵起自己的手，摩挲着自己的手指，一点点将脸上的白浊刮下来，接着塞入口中不断吮吸，甚至感受到了叶灵活的舌头在不断地逗弄他的手指。他不知道叶是什么时候脱掉裤子的，看着身侧的两条白皙柔软的腿，三枝明那有一种想要把叶拆吃入腹、占为己有的冲动。

然后他就这样做了。

他不知道叶曾经有过几个人，也不知道叶是从哪里学的这么多技巧。三枝明那此刻只想让叶的眼睛看着他一个人，让叶的心里只有他带给他的刺激和对肉欲的屈服。

征服好像是男性的本能。叶没有想到一直处于被动的受惊小狗会突然起身将他压到身下。他的毛衣被褪掉，接着感受到身上的人用犬齿轻啮着自己的锁骨，直到吃痛呜咽，然后转到下面更加敏感的两点。

三枝明那沉默着，叶看不到他的表情也无从推测他的想法。叶本想着在自己帮三枝明那释放过后，小男孩会学着自己的做法同样给他口交。但在大腿碰到三枝明那重新勃起的沉甸甸的性器时，叶开始害怕了。

三枝明那将湿润的手指从他的口中抽出，就着精液和唾液抚摸着叶紧闭的穴口，另一只手抓起了他正抚慰着性器的双手禁锢在头顶上方。

“叶叶，你有被插射过吗？”

三枝明那的嗓音在耳边响起的同时，叶的呼吸一窒，后穴被手指毫不留情的破开了。他不知道一个童贞大学生是从哪学的这些，不过现在也没有余地让他去想这些了。

“别……”叶尝试着抵抗，但反抗的声音尽数被一个过于甜腻且暴力的吻吞下。三枝明那并不会接吻，也没有学习过如何用接吻来调起人的欲望，叶被单方面啃咬着，直到三枝明那感觉到身下人逐渐消失的力气和带着哭腔的呜咽，才将叶红肿的嘴唇放开。

借着电脑屏幕微弱的荧光，三枝明那看清了眼前的景象，对这个童贞大学生来说过于刺激的景象。爱慕的人除了脖子上的项圈，一丝不挂的被禁锢在自己的身下，双腿大开，白皙的皮肤上不知道什么时候被掐出了红印，眼圈、鼻头、嘴唇，甚至身下的性器都呈现出可爱粉红色，被手指侵入的后穴有规律的收缩抽动着，泛着晶莹的水光。

三枝明那怀疑叶是不是用水做的，不然在为他扩张的时候叶为什么就已经噗叽噗叽的往外冒水了。

沙发套最近就不洗了吧，三枝明那看着叶，微微出神。但很快他的思绪就被叶微弱的呻吟拉了回来，“别，别碰那……”

三枝明那听出了叶声音里并没有痛苦，转而更加兴奋地攻击着刚才碰到的那一点，“叶叶好可爱，真的像猫一样。”叶从未被开拓过，这对于同样是第一次的他来说后穴被开拓的感觉太过刺激，几分钟后他就被三枝明那指奸到了快要高潮。他想射，但被三枝明那禁锢着双手，仅仅是用手指玩弄后穴对他来说还不够，他想要更多，更多，想要三枝明那将他贯穿，想三枝明那疯狂的在他后穴中抽送顶弄，想三枝明那在他身上不留情的啃咬的同时将他干到高潮。

仿佛能感知到叶的所想，几乎在手指抽出的同时，炽热的性器就把叶重重的钉在了沙发上。叶感受到撕裂的疼痛，但心底却泛起了异样的感受，还想要再多一点，想要明那为他绞紧的后穴疯狂。

几乎是在插入的一瞬间，三枝明那差点被紧致的内壁绞的射出来，即使有肠液的润滑，对于自己的性器来说，叶的穴口还是过于小了。只吃进去了一半，身下人就已经紧皱眉头，从漂亮的眼睛里溢出眼泪，而自己也并不那么好受。强忍着把叶弄坏的念头，三枝明那开始小幅度的抽送了起来。

“明那……啊、快点……唔……”

去他的理智，大不了这几天一直在叶身边照顾他就是了。三枝明那放弃了让叶先适应适应的想法，毫不留情的将剩余的性器一口气顶入叶的体内。叶没有想到方才进去的还不是三枝明那的全部，被凿开深处的感觉使他本能的想要逃离，却又被对方抓着腿拽了回来，然后进入得更深。

“叶叶好紧。”三枝明那忍不住捏了捏叶饱满柔软的臀肉，又在操弄的时候照顾了一下被冷落许久的乳尖，得到了叶微弱的的惊呼和颤栗。

在无数次毫无章法的顶弄后，叶突然尖叫了起来，伴随着疯狂的挣扎，企图逃离体内那根折磨着他敏感点的性器。

找到了。

叶不知道这个时候三枝明那为什么会笑，他的脑子里一团浆糊，能感知到的东西只有身体里像烙铁一般滚烫的阴茎和三枝明那毫不留情的碾压。

每当摩擦到叶的敏感点，肉壁就会蠕动着将自己的性器咬的更紧更深，和叶嘴里说的“不要了”“出去”完全相反。

身体是诚实的，叶在被三枝明那肏了十几下后就适应了，两人连接的地方湿的泥泞不堪，伴随着摩擦和拍打泛起白沫。叶浑身就像被水浸泡过一样，各种液体从后穴、性器、嘴巴和失神的眼睛里流出，身体上的汗也被三枝明那尽数舔去。

叶不知道自己是从什么时候开始高潮的——可能一直在高潮着也不一定。当他回过神向下看去的时候，自己的性器已经垂了下来，伴随着三枝明那的撞击，可怜地摇晃着吐出一小股余精。

这小孩真把自己插射了。

这个认知使高潮后还在不应期的叶浑身上下更加敏感，但三枝明那不知道不应期的存在，甚至在感到叶注视着他的眼神后更加兴奋了起来。

叶死死的抱着在自己怀里放肆啃咬的脑袋，两条腿早已经没了力气，被三枝明那掐着折叠成了更加过分的姿势。

“明那、明那不行、轻点……我刚、啊！”拒绝的话被重重碾过敏感点的粗大性器捅进了肚子里。叶放弃了，放弃了从这个刚开荤的大学生手中逃走的希望，也放弃了刚刚找回的理智。

三枝明那想不明白方才还一直配合着他，甚至想要更多的叶怎么突然开始让他轻点停下，没有性事经验的童贞凭借着自己过于丰富的幻想得出了叶还没有被满足的答案，像故意和叶较劲似的用牙齿撕咬着叶红肿的嘴唇，扯着叶的手臂将他的半个身子顶下沙发。

狭小的公寓里充满了各种无法言说的淫靡味道和逐渐增大的拍打声音。此时的叶翻着眼睛，半个身子已经被肏下了沙发，三枝明那却还在不断用力顶弄，俯下身子与叶接吻。

“叶叶，我快到了。”三枝明那此时加快了速度挺动那根越来越大的性器，变化着角度不停戳刺在叶敏感的点上，引得包裹着他的肉壁一阵阵痉挛。

三枝明那一边亲吻着叶失神吐出的舌头，一边猛地几下冲到了前所未有的深度。叶觉得自己的肚子要被戳破了，酸涩的涨痛刺激着他的神经，他突然想起那个在直播时经常给他打红sc的粉丝也经常叫他叶叶，突然很想要眼前这个小孩的全部。

三枝明那不想射在里面，就像小孩不想弄脏自己最喜欢的玩具一样，三枝明那同样不想让憧憬的叶身子里盛满他的精液。但在他鼓动着阴茎想要抽出来射在叶的臀肉或者肚子上时，叶的肉壁突然不正常的收缩，紧紧箍住了还没抽出体内的性器。叶无声地张着嘴，头向后垂下，重重磕在地板上，从三枝明那的禁锢中挣脱出的双手猛地按压住了肚子。隔着一层薄薄的皮肉，三枝明那在叶的手中射了出来，冲刷着抽搐的内壁，流入了叶的体内。

叶觉得自己湿的不正常，自己明明已经没有力气勃起的性器此时正在往外一股一股的吐着透明的液体，还没意识到这是什么的时候，就已经失神晕了过去。

童贞大学生在这个圣诞节不光实现了把叶插射的愿望，还隐瞒了叶第一次就被干到失禁的事实。

事后几天，在三枝明那仍旧怂着胆子借了朋友的号给叶的直播打钱时，屏幕中的人突然笑着在所有粉丝面前说这个刚刚给他打钱的人叫阿明，是他的男朋友。

在这个圣诞节，三枝明那用几千日元在朋友看智障的眼神中买下了一个作废的油管账号，退了月租几万日元的公寓，住进了美人邻居的家里，并且得到了属于他一人的猫咪。


End file.
